


Embers

by illuminyati



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminyati/pseuds/illuminyati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a childhood best friends au request from tumblr. it's /really/ short.. they're about 10 yrs old in this, or something like that</p>
    </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> a childhood best friends au request from tumblr. it's /really/ short.. they're about 10 yrs old in this, or something like that

“Now, pay attention, Chrom.”

A young, navy haired prince gives an eager nod, sapphire orbs wide with curiosity. He watches the albino sitting across from him carefully, not even blinking.

“..Give me a second, aand… Here!”

Appearing for but a moment, a small flame sparks from the young male’s hand, but flickers out. The small boy, who’d been watching, now sat crouched over Robin, eyes wide and searching for some sign of the fire. A soft laugh passes through the albino’s pale lips as he opens and closes his hand, amber gaze focused on Chrom.

“Where’d it go, Robin?”

“It had some errands to run.”

The navy-haired prince lets out a huff and slumps back down, no longer crowding his friend. Robin shoots him a smile and scoots next to him, lying down. Chrom lies down after him and turns to his side, facing the other prince with a bright grin. The two exchange stares for a few silent minutes, before letting out giggles to break the silence. Both reach for one another’s hands and intertwine their fingers, then allowing their arms to rest between them. They press their foreheads to the others’ and close their eyes. This is how most days play out – except, Robin hasn’t been able to actually start a flame prior to today.

“That was pretty amazing, Robin.”

The albino prince opens one eye, gazes at Chrom, then lets out a soft laugh and closes it once more.

“You think so?”

Chrom gives a quick nod, a pout on his face, but amazement in his voice.

“Of course! I can’t even lift Falchion completely yet.. You’re a fast learner, Robin.”

“..Mm, am I?”

Robin breathes out, a smile painting his lips.

“Yeah, you are..”

“Thanks, Chrom..”

The two get quieter as they drift to sleep, their sentences breaking down to mere mumbles, until they dissolve into the breeze.


End file.
